megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
II bitwa pod Mediolanem
II bitwa pod Mediolanem - starcie zbrojne mające miejsce w 1667 r., podczas III wojny bałtyckiej, pomiędzy połączonymi armiami królestw: Lotaryngii i Czech, a połączonymi siłami Królestwa Włoch i Elektoratu Księstwa Burgundii. Zakończyła się wielkim zwycięstwem Włochów i Burgundczyków i odwrotem pokonanych Czechów i Lotaryńczyków. Przed starciem Po upadku Mediolanu i zwycięstwie nad Włochami pod Legnano, Czesi pomaszerowali na zachód, oblegając sabaudzkie Chambéry. Tymczasem jednak, po zawarciu pokoju weneckiego, z odległej Rusi Kijowskiej powróciła główna włoska armia pod wodzą Leopolda di Campofregoso, natomiast pokonane wcześniej oddziały włoskie pod wodzą księcia Ludwika przegrupowały się i ponownie były zdolne do walki, zwłaszcza, że do księcia dołączył sam król Franciszek II. Oddziały te połączyły się pod Brescią i razem przystąpiły do oblężenia zajętej przez Czechów stolicy Włoch - Mediolanu, wcześniej pokonując stacjonujące tam oddziały węgierskie. Pomimo dzielących ich od tych zdarzeń Alp czeski dowódca - Władysław z Veleslavina - otrzymał o tych zdarzeniach wieści i wyruszył załodze miasta z odsieczą, pokonując Alpy tą samą niemal drogą, co niemal rok temu. Pod Novarrą Czesi spotkali się z armią Wołoszczyzny pod wodzą margrabiego Mojsze I. Ten odmówił jednak towarzyszenia Czechom w ataku na Włochów - uważał, że siły, którymi sprzymierzeni dysponują są za małe. Nie zniechęciło to Władysława, który wysłał posłańców z prośbą o wsparcie do króla Lotaryngii Józefa III Leopolda, dowódcy armii tego królestwa Charlesa Josepha Bicklinga, a także polskiego generała operującego w Tyrolu - Jerzego Walewskiego. Będąc pewnym, że te wszystkie armie przybędą jemu ze wsparciem, czeski generał postanowił ruszyć na Włochów. Nie wiedział, że wystarczająco blisko, by mu pomóc, będzie tylko część armii lotaryńskiej pod wodzą samego pod króla, a Włosi na pomoc wezwali stacjonującą w okolicach Wenecji armię Burgundii. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg bitwy Obie walczące armie ustawiły się w szykach na polu bitwy - Czesi na południu, Włosi na północy. Samo pole bitwy, z powodu ilości walczących, było ogromne - rozciągało się kilka - kilkanaście kilometrów na południe od Mediolanu, od Assago na zachodzie po Melegnano na wschodzie, na południu sięgając rzeki Ticino i okolic Pawii, w których to okolicach rozłożyły się czeskie tabory. W przypadku obu armii formacje bojowe były podobne - zwarte czworoboki piechoty, ustawione w kilku rzutach, z dość niewielkimi odległościami pomiędzy sobą, większa część jazdy na flankach, ciężka artyleria z tyłu, lekka zaś - w prześwitach między regimentami piechoty, reszta jazdy z tyłu, obok ciężkich dział, gotowa w każdej chwili uderzyć przez prześwity na wroga. Bitwa została rozpoczęta przez wzajemny ostrzał artyleryjski. Huk setek strzelających dział był ponoć tak potężny, że aż trzęsła się od niego ziemia, a ilość wystrzeliwywanych kul tak wielka, że niektóre zderzały się w powietrzu. Roźciągająca się w tym miejscu równina była idealna wręcz do tego typu walki. Pomimo zażartego pojedynku ogniowego, żadna ze stron nie mogła zdobyć wyraźnej przewagi - czeskie działa, pomimo niemal dwukrotnej przewagi liczebnej artylerii wroga, zadawały mu podobne obrażenia. Ten stan rzeczy odpowiadał Władysławowi z Veleslavina, który chciał przeciągać bitwę tak długo, jak tylko można - by jego sprzymierzeńcy mieli czas, by dotrzeć na pole bitwy i dołączyć do walki. Wiedząc z kolei o maszerujących z północy siłach polsko-lotaryńskich od swoich zwiadowców, król Franciszek II nakazał swoim oddziałom atak. Z powodu rozmiarów pola bitwy konieczne było użycie licznych gołębi pocztowych. Olbrzymia masa piechoty, rzut po rzucie, zaczęła maszerować w stronę szeregów wroga. Po kilku kolejnych minutach dołączyła do niej kawaleria. Olbrzymia masa piechurów zatrzymała się dopiero ok. 100 m. od czeskich linii. Wtedy toczone obok lekkie armatki otworzyły ogień - strzelano głównie kulami armatnimi, lecz zdarzały się też wystrzały z kartaczy. Ogień otworzyli również piechurzy - i równinę zasłonił dym ze spalonego prochu strzelniczego. Salwy z muszkietów huczały raz po raz, z obu stron gęsto ścieliły się trupy poległych żołdaków. Tymczasem na flankach huzarzy czescy, wzorowani na węgierskich odpowiednikach, starli się z włoską arkebuzerią. Od flanek ścierających się ze sobą żołnierzy zaczęła obchodzić czeska rajtaria, chcąca uderzyć przy pomocy broni palnej na piechotę Włochów. Uniemożliwiła im to silna szarża kirasjerów włoskich, na czele której stał na włoskiej prawej flance sam książę Ludwik. W efekcie większość stojącej na flankach kawalerii obu stron zostało związane walką. Król Franciszek zdecydował się na szturm piechoty. Po kilkunastu chwilach pikinierzy ruszyli naprzód. Pomimo dziesiątkującego ognia stosujących kontrmarsz czeskich muszkieterów nieubłaganie zbliżali się do pozycji pikinierów wroga. Wreszcie doszło do zwarcia. Olbrzymie masy ludzi starły się w walce, niemal jednocześnie na całym froncie walki. Tymczasem na swojej lewej flance Włosi zaczęli ustępować pola czeskim jeźdźcom. Widząc to, Władysław z Veleslavina pchnął tam stojące obok artylerii w odwodzie jednostki kirasjerów. Ponadto dźwięk trąbek dał znać o zbliżaniu się od północy oddziału lotaryńskiego - już kilkanaście minut później forpoczta głównej armii, pod komendą samego króla Leopolda III Józefa, wsparła czeską kawalerię prawego skrzydła. Pułk artylerii konnej - będącej nowinką techniczną - szybko odprzodkował działa i ostrzelał włoską piechotę z drugiego rzutu. Tymczasem, wsparci na prawym skrzydle przez kirasjerów Czesi zaczęli spychać wrogą jazdę do tyłu. Umożliwiło to kirasjerom oderwanie się od zaciekłej walki, przeformowanie szyku i atak na drugi rzut Włochów. Tutaj dały o sobie znać doskonała zdolność do manewrowania. Kilka skrajnych regimentów pikinierów błyskawicznie obróciło się o 90 stopni, ustawiając najeżone pikami czoło w stronę wroga. Na nie to wpadli kirasjerzy. Po kilkunastu minutach walki ich niedotki już uciekały z pola bitwy; piechota włoska również jednak poniosła znaczne straty. Tymczasem na czeskiej lewej flance lotaryńscy szwoleżerowie pod wodzą samego króla Leopolda zasżarżowal na flankę wciąż walczących z rajtarami kirasjerów. Wtedy król Franciszek na tą flankę wysłał swoje odwody - dragonów. Ominęli oni zgiełk walki, w niewielkiej odległości od jazdy lotaryńskiej zsiedli z koni, sformowali dwa szeregi zaczęli ogniem z karabinów razić wroga. Na to pojedyńczy oddział oddział lotaryńskiej lekkiej piechoty ruszył na nich, zmuszając część dragonów do zmiany celu. Tymczasem jednak przewaga Włochów w piechocie zaczęła się dawać Czechom we znaki - ich linia, zwłaszcza w centrum, obok miasteczka Opera, zaczęła słabnąć. Widząc to, Władysław z Veleslavina rzucił do walki drugi rzut piechoty, trzeci i ostatni zostawiając w odwodzie. Nawet pomimo tego czescy piechurzy byli powoli spychani w stronę niedogodnych do walki zabudowań. Tymczasem włoski drugi rzut otrzymał rozkaz wsparcia kawalerii na flankach. Jego regimenty podzieliły się na dwie grupy - jedna zaczęła obchodzić pierwszy rzut z lewej, a druga - z prawej strony. Z odległości ok. 75 m muszkieterzy otworzyli ogień, stosując kontrmarsz. Gdy wszystkie szeregi oddały salwę, do akcji wkroczyli pikinierzy. Połączony napór piechoty i kawalerii wroga zmusił Czechów na obu flankach do powolnego, acz nieustannego wycofywania się. Wtedy, od południa, na pole bitwy wkroczyła armia burgundzka. Widząc wciąż toczącą się bitwę, generał Michel de Lalaing nakazał swoim ludziom marsz naprzód. Po półgodzinie burgundzcy piechurzy zaatakowali czeską jazdę na prawym skrzydle od flanki. Zmusiło to Czechów do odwrotu. Część huzarów i kirasjerów nawróciła jednak i zaatakowała nieodprzodkowaną jeszcze burgundzką artylerię. Dopiero interwencja włoskiej i burgundzkiej jazdy zlikwidowała to zagrożenie, lecz artylerzyści poniesli duże straty. Ucieczka jazdy na prawej flance odsłoniła skrzydło Czechów. By zlikwidować to zagrożenie, Władysław z Veleslavina nakazał połowie regimentów z trzeciego rzutu marsz w tamtą stronę. Wtedy jednak, Włosi przełamali się w centrum i wypchnęli niedobitków czeskich za rzekę Południowe Lambro. Król Franciszek natychmiast rzucił w wyrwę część świeżych regimentów trzeciego rzutu. Władysław z Veleslavina zaś rzucił do walki ostatnie niezajęte nią jeszcze oddziały swojego trzeciego rzutu. Olbrzymia przewaga liczebna Włochów na tym odcinku sprawiała jednak, że tej luki nie można było załatać. Tymczasem na czeskim prawym skrzydle włoska jazda ominęła zajętych walką przez Burgundczyków piechurów trzeciego rzutu czeskiego i zaatakowała baterie czeskiej artylerii, wychodząc na wrogie tyły. Widząc to, czeski generał nakazał odwrót tym jednostkom, które wciąż walczyły - część bowiem, widząc wroga na plecach, samoczynnie zaczeła opuszczać pole bitwy. Podobny rozkaz kilka minut później wydał król Leopold III. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy wojska sojuszu polskiego zostały całkowicie wyparte z Lombardii - nawet niebiorący udziału w bitwie Wołosi wycofali się na północ. Jednocześnie jednak walki prowadzone przez Włochów z Polakami na ziemiach Arcybiskupstwa Salzburga doprowadziły do porzucenia przez tych drugich oblężenia Mediolanu (do końca wojny pozostał on w czeskich rękach) i I, a następnie II bitwy pod Monachium. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia